User talk:Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Awesome Stuff Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse -.- ~Lily~ And also why the shit did you make her an admin? I mean EVERYONE WHO MAKES A FUCKING WIKI ALWAYS MAKES DIS BITCH AN ADMIN!! ~Lily~ TESTING! 19:09, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Vandalism }|, as you did to }}}. If this behavior continues, you will be blocked from editing Awesome Stuff Wiki.}} Use To warn a user for committing vandalism, type ~~~~ on the offending user's talk page. If you would like to add more detail, instead type ~~~~ and replace "Page name" with the name of the page the user last vandalized. Infoboxes We should have infoboxes o:. :Like this ::kk Hey! I noticed your wiki is dead. I can revive it if you edit on my wiki and i will edit on yours. http://thevideogamedatabase.wikia.com/wiki/TheVideoGameDatabase_Wiki Xboxandrotr (talk) 00:53, April 12, 2013 (UTC) I need help with something. I got your bot message on my talk, Dani. I need your help. Could you chug up a bottle of bleach real quick? CHICitySavior (talk) : :O wow gutless you're so cool. 21:59, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : OKAY YOU KNOW WHAT GET THE HECK OFF THIS WIKI OKAY HOW ARE YOU STILL ENTERTAINED BY DOING THIS? IT'S GETTING OLD. REALLY. 22:00, September 8, 2013 (UTC) : Well thanks, KEAP. I already knew that, but hey, a compliment from a little troglodyte like you never hurts. And Caylin, my dear, why would I ever stop? As long as you breathe right, I will not stop. You know what you have to do. Don't let me down. CHICitySavior (talk) : Lmao csb - KEAP Boo you Gutless your boring. 22:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) And even though I got bored for a month and laid low, I kept the occasional eye out for news on there. And to my not so great surprise, having nobody else to hate on, you pathetic worms actually turned on each other. See, that's why I am better than each and every one of you filthy little kids. That, and the fact that I am STRAIGHT EDGE. So feel free to look up to me, because I am neither dishonest with you or myself. And that's what a role model needs to be. Honest. I am honestly telling you that you all need to be put out of your misery. CHICitySavior (talk) Yeah sure. We sooooo look up to you. --~PoundtheAlarm~ You wanna boo me, Midget? I'm sure you've paid your dues to society and you have the right to boo me but I dare you to do so while your IP is visible. Do that and you'll never boo again, because I will render you a toothless, crying heap of a little boy who thinks he is tough. So if you have the BALLS, kiddo, log out and leave a comment as an Anonymous Wikia Contributor. I DARE YOU. CHICitySavior (talk) Come on, son. Come on. Are you man enough? CHICitySavior (talk) Be a man or be a fucking pussy and shut your mouth. CHICitySavior (talk) Unban me from chat, please Hi there, as you saw in chat I got banned for no reason. I said "Hello DBD Abyss, long time no see". He banned me and left the description as "A complete prick". Which I find highly inappropriate. Apart from this, it's me btw. Sgt Rainbow. You looked at my instagram. User:343 ТheGuiltyProphet Thanks, Jake.